


Unbreakable (the extra scene)

by Iamala



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2.01 missing scene, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What you don't seem to realise, <em>Steven</em>, is that you and I are connected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable (the extra scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for astoldbyidiots and originally posted on tumblr.

[2.01 Missing Scene]

"What you don't seem to realise, _Steven_ , is that you and I are connected." Danny's almost shouting, his hands are making decisive movements in the air.

Steve raises a wry eyebrow. "Connected?"

"Yes _connected_ you _jerk!"_ He spits back. "Connected, attached, _banded together as one_."

"Banded?" Steve laughs. "Danny we're not marri-"

" _We might as well be!_ " Danny yells. A pin drop could have been heard in the silence that followed.

"W-what?" Steve tried to keep his voice light but it cracked slightly. He clears his throat when Danny doesn't immediately respond. The room seems suddenly, unbearably quiet. "Da-" he wipes a hand across his mouth, shifting his weight nervously. "Danny?" He says it low, serious, assuming that SEAL entrained control that helped him keep calm during fire fights.

Danny won't look at him.

"Danny?" It comes out higher this time, eyes a little wide, his chest tightening and panic rising. _He doesn't understand what is going on here._ "Danny!" He sounds angry himself now, he feels like he's facing an enemy, facing some highly armed soldier _only he can't see them._ He feels like he needs to fight but his feet can't find ground to do battle on. He's untethered floating above some great cliff drop and there's nothing he can do about it.

"You don't understand." Danny says quietly, still looking at the ground. "You don't ge-" he looks up suddenly, his voice is wrecked but there's fire in his eyes, anger and torment and a touch of just good old Danny William's fury. He begins waving his arms again, punctuating every word that he says with a jerk of his hands. "You don't get that I can't do this without you." His voice is clearer now, enounced like he's trying to explain something to a child.

"You don't get that if you go down I go down with you! You break out of jail, you take out a cop, heck! You take out _the governor-"_

"I never-"

" _I am speaking_ Steven!" Steve holds his hands up in surrender, a little scared by the wild look in Danny's eyes. "You take out _the governor_ and I've got no choice but to follow you and help you hide the bodies because I am _connected to you_. My wife tells me she loves me, tells me she's having our baby, _and I stay here for you_ because she may be my wife but _you're my partner_! You're this person that does insane things and I just end up going right along with you because _suddenly,_ suddenly, _Steven_ , my life just doesn't quite work out if I don't. I find my lungs don't breathe right if you're not right in front of me, I find my heart won't beat like a _normal human's_ unless I know you're safe! So you _walk out- you get stabbed and you walk out of where I know you'll be safe-"_ he broke off suddenly, eyes turned to the ceiling and hands clenched and Steve wants to reach out, wants to touch him, and wants to keep his distance all at the same time.

Danny whispers now, eyes cast down. "I've been waiting, every minute since they put you in that place, I've been waiting to hear that some evil, _stupid, manipulated bastard"_ the voice that had risen in anger suddenly dropped in volume, "has killed you," Danny's throat seemed to close up around the words. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at the ceiling, glancing at Steve and laughing humourlessly, exasperatedly.

"And the day I finally get that phone call, I get another telling me he's gone and broken out of the ambulance vehicle and is running around with a fatal stab wound," he threw his hands up in the air as if completely beyond anger now, on the edge of hysteria, "a fugitive."

"Danny." Steve doesn't know what else to say, he did what he had to do, he got out.

"Just-" Danny closes his eyes. "Just tell me honestly, this plan? This plan of yours?" Danny took a deep breath and looked Steve straight in the eye. "Is it going to work?"

Steve hesitated for a minute, a little caught off guard by the sudden return of practical Danno. "Danny," he made sure to hold his gaze, "I promise you, I will fix this. I will fix this and expose Wo Fat, whatever it takes." Danny dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

"I was afraid you might say that." Steve frowned, confused, but Danny just rolled his eyes. "Okay." He shook his head, clenched and unclenched his hands as if psyching himself up for something. "Okay." He hissed through his teeth. "Okay. What's our next move?"   


End file.
